ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Poisonhand Gnadgad
As I'm RDM level 60, this guy seems to be very susceptible to Sleep. I'm not sure if it would be as easy at level 40, but if someone can verify how easily he succumbs to Sleep/Lullaby, it may be viable to put it in as a strategy note for surviving Hundred Fists. I'd edit it in if I really felt I had enough proof to support it. Furthermore, the Jujitsu Gi seems to be an uncommon drop compared to the Jujitsu Sitabaki. Xauna 12:52, 15 September 2007 (CDT) 1/1 on Jujitsu Sitabaki 1/2 on Jujitsu Gi --Burizado 10:26, 13 February 2008 (EDT) Easily soloed by 48 DRG/BLU. Used Head Butt to trigger Healing Breath. Stun from the head butt stuck fairly often making Hundred Fist no threat. Drjohn 05:59, 15 September 2008 (UTC) This guy isn't hard as long as you can stop or avoid Hundred Fists. I lost to him as 53RNG/16THF (farming keys for AF) but it would have been an easy victory for me if not for hundred fists. Even with hundred fists, about 1/2 of his attack still missed me, but the damage really sneaks up on you quickly. I was able to Shadowbind him, but did not get out of range in time to avoid death. I noticed something. Even though this is a MNK mob, he only does 1 swing per attack round. Didn't see it mentioned here, so I figured I'd see if anybody else noticed. Raos 20:07, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Walk in the park as PLD63/BLM31. Defense 310 VIT65+11 hit me between 5 and 30 dmg. Claimed with Holy lol It used Hundred Fists on me @ 75%. Store TP the entire fight and finished him off with a 614 Spirits Within for fun. Fight lasted 3 minutes and I wasn't even being serious 0/2 Jujitsu Gi. Only had to Cure IV after to replenish 355HP. --User:Itikuo 9:16AM March 06 2010 Soloed by 43 Ninja/Dancer. - May 13, 2010 Soloed by 41 DNC/NIN. Easy fight. Didn't drop into yellow until 2hr. Fight lasted about 10 min. Started fight with 300tp. - 9/7/10 Placeholder The page currently says that the placeholder consists of "various orcs" around the area, but wouldn't it make sense, given that this is a MNK NM that the placeholders are only the Orcish Brawlers there? I haven't done any testing for this, but I'm just curious. --Ameliadycehart 15:11, July 24, 2010 (UTC) tested killing only brawlers, 6 hours no spawn, tested killing only impalers 6 hours no spawn, tested killing ALL ORCS spawn 4 times in 6 hours. various orcs seems appropriate. i did this 3 times. seperate occations. monkiy IFRIT dec 25 2010. correctly identified the placeholder using software capable of identifying mob IDs. Would be difficult to nail down, even knowing this information, without similar software as additional mobs of the same type pop in the same areas that are NOT placeholders. The IDs (all 3 share 1 spawn and will never be up at the same time) are: 76 - Orcish Impaler - pops in West portion of area 67 - Orcish Beastrider - pops in East portion of area 68 - Orcish Nightraider - pops in East portion of area --Mogue 21:22, December 29, 2010 (UTC)